Belle of the Ball
by Clara Rose Stark
Summary: UPDATE: THIS HAS BEEN BUMPED TO AN M RATING. Logan and Rogue want to be together. Everyone sees it but them. Sometime during or after X2. There is a Ball. Jean is alive. Somewhat AU. ROGAN fluff! my fist fanfic
1. chapter 1

**Hello lovlies!! This is my first fanfiction ever!! I have been reading fanfiction for about 15 years now and finally decided to right one of my fave pairings. ROGAN! This is my first so reviews would be wonderful. I did proofread but I am only human so please forgive any mistakes. Not sure how long this story will be yet but enjoy! This is set either during or after X2. Jean and Scott are alive and well. I don't like it when every story makes Jean a bad guy. So she is nice in this. This is somewhat AU. Logan hasn't really been pinning after Jean. Just light flirting**. **Review and enjoy!**

 **I do not own anything. But I wouldnt so no to a gift wrapped Logan!**

So there I stood looking in the mirror. I wasn't sure why I had agreed to go, well i knew why. The professor had put a lot of work into making sure everyone had the perfect dance. It was almost the end of the school year and Jubilee had pestered the professor...and storm….and Jean...and Scott into having a dance. It was the end of the school year and she said we should all be able to cut loose. It was agreed upon and the professor decided to make it black tie, a grand ball!

I did not want to go. All that dancing around so many people...I could kill someone. But Jubilee would not take no for an answer and Bobby insisted, I mean he was my boyfriend. But to be honest as soon as I found out all the teachers had to chaperone, Logan included, I had to go.

So here I was hair all done up nice and standing in front of the mirror. Jubilee, Jean, and storm had taken me out to shop and I decided on a blue strapless ball gown, complete with silver jewels and lacy stuff all over it. It reminded me of Cinderella. Which I was hoping Logan would notice as well, since I made him watch it with me in the rec room the other night. I had on long white gloves that went past my elbows. I decided to bring a very thin wrap for my shoulders just in case.

I was supposed to wait for Bobby to come by and get me but I was done a few minutes early and decided I would surprise him and meet him at his room. I knocked once with no answer. Then I heard it. The grunting and sighing and the loud moan of "Bobby" from a girl's mouth. I am not sure why I opened the door. I guess to be sure of what I heard. But I did, and there was Bobby and Kitty. They saw me. I don't remember much. My eyes got fuzzy with tears as I heard Bobby yelling some sort of apology, then I ran. I ran past a few confused people till I got to the deserted kitchen, found the hidden stash of beer grabbed a few and ran back to my room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was getting more than a bit pissed off. First the firecracker had to go and convince wheels to have this ridiculous dance. Then he makes all teachers champarone, and to top it off it is black tie. So here I am standing in front of the mirror trying to tie this stupid bow tie. I finally gave up and decided to go find Marie and have her help me. Hopefully her and the iceprick haven't left to go downstairs yet. The only reason I am even doing this with minimal growling is because of Marie. When she heard about the dance she seemed nervous but when I told her I would be chaperoning she had that smile that made my heart stutter and I guess if she smiled like that all night I could handle all the little twerps and stupid music.

I am headed to Marie's room when I realize that most of the kids had already headed downstairs so I decided to head straight down. Of course the music is to loud and the flashing lights are just to much. There is to many kids but I don't catch Marie's smell. I see a flash of yellow and brace myself.

"Hey Wolvie! So, you need to talk to Rogue now! She is in her room and won't come out not even to talk to me! I mean I am pissed at Bobby, but she shouldn't miss this just because he can't keep it in his pants!" She all but screams while popping her gum. Did she even take a breath?

"Slow down. What happened?" I growl back. When I catch the smell of ice mixed with another scent. Not Marie's. I look over yellows shoulder and see the iceprick hanging all over the Kitty girl.

SNIKT*

I head toward him fulling intending on gutting the prick. I mean I am glad he was wrapped around someone other than Marie but then again I have no doubt this is why she is in her room and won't come out.

 _Logan. I think it would be best if instead of killing one of the students, you go and try and talk with Rogue._ I glance over to where the professor is sitting with Jean, Scott and Ororo. Jean had a small smile on her face no doubt listening in. I give him a nod and sheathe my claws. I turn and head up to Marie's room.

As soon as I get to her room in the students wing I can smell her. She smells like vanilla and sunshine. I also smell her tears and beer and want to turn right back around and ignore wheels and just gut the iceprick right there for making my girl cry. 'My girl' when did that happen? Never mind I will have to think about that later. I knock on the door with no answer so decided to head inside. I guess I would just have to replace the lock. I slice through it easily and let myself in.

There is no Marie in site. I hear a sniffle coming from the bathroom, the door is ajar and I don't smell the tap water so I figure she is most likely not in the bath and must be decent. I slowly open the door to the most confusing sight and hold back a chuckle. There sits Marie in the tub. But I can't see her because she seems to be in a sea of fabric. Her big dress is poofed up all around her with….it has to be a thousand layers, and all I can see is the very top of her head which has a very small tiara pinned to the top, and her stocking clad feet hanging off the end.

"Hey kid, you in there?" I chuckle. I hear a sharp intake of breath and a hiccup. Then her feet and head disappear into the sea of fabric.

"Logan! The door was locked. I told Jubes I was fine. I am more than content to spend the rest of eternity in this tub….your replacing my lock." she stumbled through her sentence, obviously a little buzzed.

"Look Darlin. I am more than happy to gut iceprick for ya. Just say the word. But yellow sent me up here because she missed ya. And I wanted to make sure you were ok." He hadn't missed her heart beat pick up when he said darlin.

"I'm fine. I decided to go meet Bobby instead of waiting for him. I should've waited. Caught an eye full of him and Kitty. I heard him yelling it was an accident. What, did he slip and fall and his penis accidentally went into her vagina!" She all but screamed. I was about to comment at her witty remark when she cut me off.

"I mean I'm not even mad it's over. But he could've at least ended it with me before he went off with her." She continued quietly most likely hoping I didn't hear. But I did. "I know he can't touch me….but it still hurts."

"Did Jubilee tell you what happened?" She asked quietly.

"Well, no darlin. I went down to find ya. Needed help with this damn tie. When I saw the Iceman and Kitty all cozy together. I'm sorry kid." I wasn't sure if I should tell her, but if I got her to come down with me she would see for herself anyway.

"I think I'm more upset that he didn't just tell me. Just break up with me. I mean I get it. Who wants to be stuck in a relationship with someone they can't even touch. Honestly I kinda wanted to break up with him anyway. I just didn't feel much of anything. But it still hurts ya know?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Who would want to be with a girl who couldn't touch? Well it's you darlin, Who wouldn't want to be with you! Before I knew what I was saying words just started pouring out.

"Anyone who gets to be with you would be damn lucky. Touching or not you're a prize to be had darlin. Any real man would be able to figure out more than one way to touch ya. I mean I can already name off a dozen right now!" Damn. Didn't mean to let that slip. I am glad she was still drowning in that dress because I am pretty sure I was blushing, which I don't think I have even done before.

Her slender glove covered hand snuck out of the folds of the dress holding a full beer in her hand out to me. Where was she hiding those? "Thanks sugah, I don't think anyone's ever said somethin so sweet to me." She replied with her southern draw thicker than usual. I could get used to being called sugah. I took the beer and downed it pretty quick.

"Well kid. How about we get you downstairs. We should at least show that prick what he's missin." I was sure if she went down there with me it would get on iceprick nerves if nothing else. "Besides I can't figure out how to tie this damn tie."

"Fine. But you have to go in the bedroom. I have been crying and look a right mess. Let me get myself clean up sugah." Well I didn't see how she was gonna get herself out of the tub on her own. But reluctantly I went and waited. At least she was willing to not let that prick get to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Thanks for the review and follows! Still not sure where this is headed. I have some ideas but just keep following!**

 **Follow this link to see the dress Rogue is wearing.** **. /2017/11/storyart_na_na_1_**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything not even the dress. If I did there would be a whole lotta Rogan fluff!**

I slowly got out of the tub. Careful of the clanking empty beer bottles that littered the bottom. I should have asked Logan to stay and help but I was way to embarrassed. He can't see me like this, I am sure my mascara was running down my face. Did he call me darlin? That was new. I liked it. Maybe he was finally starting to see me as more than just the little girl who always needs savin. I mean I always had a crush on him but over time I think it has grown into something more. I mean I do have him and Magneto in my head, plus my 17 years that makes me older than anyone here. But if I know Logan he still sees me as a kid. Just like everyone else. But who am I kidding, Logan would never want me, I am 17 and dont have all the curves that Jean and Storm have. Plus I know from havin him in my head what he likes in women and thats not me, I can't even touch.

I get to the mirror and my breath catches in my throat. Yep I look like a hot mess. Black streaks are running down my face. At least my hair looks good still. Logan is right. I will get cleaned up and head downstairs, show Bobby that it doesn't even bother me anyway. Plus I am sure it would make him more than a little upset if I walk in with Logan. He was pissed when Logan came back. He insisted I give him back his tags. But when Logan tracked me down one day and insisted I keep them, "They belong to you know." he said. I swear I heard him say "Just like me." under his breath. Maybe Bobby did to because he did not want to talk to me for a few days. Fine by me.

I finish reapplying my makeup and smooth down my dress. I have no idea where my wrap for my shoulders went, but Logan never minded my skin. I pull my gloves up some, adjust Logans tags so he can see I am wearing them, and with a deep breath head out to the room to meet Logan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was getting more than impatient. I mean how long does it take to get ready. She was dressed already wasn't she. Maybe she drowned in that dress. Damn, why the hell was I feeling so nervous. It's not like I was taking the kid to the dance. Just escorting her so iceprick knows who she belongs to! What! I have got to stop thinking like that. I mean yeah from the second I laid eyes on her in that bar and she yelled out to warn me, the Wolverine has been itching to let loose. Keeps screaming how she is our mate. But I aint no old perv. She is 17. 18 in 3 months. That's just good info to have. Should know when the kids birthday is. That's just it, she's a kid. Even though since I came back she sure hasn't looked like one. I have had more than enough Marie dreams to hold me over until her birthday. No, no, no! Stop she is not mine and not our mate!

I jump up intent on making sure she didn't drown in all the fluffy fabric when she opens the bathroom door and my heart stops. Her hair is all piled on top of her head with a small tiara pinned on top, her white streaks are curled and hanging loosely to frame her face. She has a big strapless fluffy dress on, reminds me of that stupid fairy tale movie she made me watch…..Rellabella something….Cinderella! Yeah she does look like a damn princess, plus I don't think I have seen so much of her skin before, her shoulders are bare and her pale smooth skin is just…..is she saying something? I feel like everything is in slow motion. Ok when did she get that close to me? I reach out and place my hand on her hip while my other plays with the bouncing curl near her cheek.

"Logan?"

I pull back suddenly aware that in about two seconds I was about to pull her into me and kiss her till she couldnt breath. Well she sure is not a kid anymore and the Wolverine is howling to be let loose.

"Yeah Darlin?"

" I said, if you don't shut that mouth of yours your liable to catch some flies." She giggles "You ok sugah?"

"Yea….well….um…." Why is her hand reaching towards me. Oh yeah the tie. I have never ever been around a woman who has made me speechless. What is wrong with me. Two seconds with my Marie and I'm a blubbering idiot. I take a sharp intake of breath as she starts to tie my tie.

I look down at her and for some reason my mouth just starts talking on its own. "I was just gonna say you looked beautiful Marie. Just like Cinderella." I knew she would love that. Not only that she looked like her favorite princess but also because I remembered the name. Yeah I know, my man card just flew right out the window.

She finishes tying the tie and her hands smooth down the front of my jacket. She looks up at me with those big brown tear filled eyes. Shit! What did I do. But then she smiles the biggest smile. I think I am going to kiss her. Yep that's it i'm done for.

"Thank you Logan. That makes me feel like a princess. You look real good to sugah!" She wipes at her eyes quickly and then starts to giggle. "So Cinderella huh?"

I grab her hips and pul hler into me and growl. "That stays between us darlin. Got it!" I lean down looking at her big pouty lips, I mean her birthday is in three months. No one has to know. I am inches away…...BANG BANG BANG!

"Hey Wolvie! Did Rogue kill ya!? Come on Rogue we all miss ya! Come down stairs!" The firecracker lets herself in and blows a big bubble but once seeing how close we are, she must have forgot about it because it gets bigger and pops all over her face. I jump back and start to rub the back of my neck.

"Umm...yeah, we are coming right down yellow. Now scram!"

Jubilee gets the biggest smile and and winks at them. "Yeah...Well I can let everyone know that you guys decided to stay in for the night if you want. I mean who am I to interrupt the love fest!" She bounces on her heels and starts to turn around.

SNIKT*

"Jubes no! I'm comin right down!" Rogue all but yells

For the second time today I realize I am blushing. This girl is going to be the death of me.

 **END CHAPTER NOTES:**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the shorter chapter my my kids school called off school today due to the cold weather. -4 this morning. I decided to post this shorter chapter in hopes of getting a longer one out tomorrow hopefully! REVIEWS are better than a wet shirtless Logan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey hey my lovies! I really appreciate all the reviews! I wasn't sure how great this would be when I started writing. I just know I have read a lot of Rogan fanfic and wanted to get this idea I had in my head out. I love the reviews! Keep them coming. So looks like the link to the dress did not post correctly but if you go to my profile I posted a link there as well! I am starting to get a lot of ideas on how this Rogan fluff will continue! Keep following! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned this I would sure as heck be spending every day with Hugh Jackman. But I don't so I guess I will just have to pretend ;)**

I am finally able to get Jubes to agree to go downstairs with a promise that we will be down in no less than five minutes. I am also able to convince her that nothing was going on, I was just tying his tie. I mean come on how could she even think that! Logan kiss me?! Nope, no ma'am! I mean do I want him to? YES! But I am still just a kid to him and he is...well the Wolverine. Ladies man and fucking his way through all the women in the country. I am just a seventeen year old kid, who is a virgin, who can't be touched, and who continues to get into trouble to which he has to keep saving me from. But he sure is one fine man. I mean look at him, in his tux with his signature hair done up in its spikes, and his one eyebrow raised, which always does things to my insides. Why is he staring at me like that? Oh maybe because I have not made a move and I am practically drooling at him. Great good going Maire! Look like a damn fool in front of him.

"You alright kid?" he asks, his eyes getting a bit of that gold in them when the Wolverine comes out. But it's gone in a second.

"Ummm...yep! Yeah fine. Just...you ready?" Great I sound like a fool also. He holds his arm out for me to take. "Just let me find my wrap. Don't want to hurt anyone."

He growls. "Darlin you don't need it. It's fine. I will be fine and won't leave your side, so I will make sure no one touches you." He sounds pretty nervous. Weird. Wait shouldn't he be chaperoning.

"Thanks sugah, but your chaperoning. Won't have time to keep an eye on me all night. I will make sure to stick with Jubes." I glance over and see the wrap lay on the floor by the mirror and snatch it up laying it over my shoulders and take his well muscled arm...ok why do my insides keep doing that to me. I hear a small growl come from Logan as well as a glint of gold again. He takes my arm though and leads me downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I am leaning against the door of the ballroom, watching everyone dance. Marie is having the time of her life with the firecracker and tinman. Peter is a good kid, I don't have to worry about his hands roaming all over Marie….or Jubilee I guess. Plus he is real good to Marie, don't treat her any different, which is the way it should be. You should have seen the icepricks face when I walked in with Marie. He almost got himself gutted. Ranting and raving about going to the dance with a teacher, until Marie put him in his place. Announcing to everyone how she caught him and the cat together. And how I was nice enough to make sure she didn't miss the dance just because he was a asshole. I was sure proud of her, and a little upset I could not gut the iceman. I look up and see Marie glance at me and I wink back at her. That is the third time tonight I had to reel the wolverine back in. I don't even think she knows what she does to me. I mean with my heightened senses I can smell anything. It does not help when she keeps getting aroused, just looking at me or feeling my arm, or me winking at her. That blush all over her face and down to her chest don't help none either.

 _Logan if you could meet me after the dance. I need to have a word with you. Also I am sure we could get by the rest of the night without you._

I hate when he does that. Gives me a headache. Plus I ain't leaving now, gotta keep an eye on Marie…..all the kids I mean. _Logan you are welcome to stay if you could please not project your emotions so much. Otherwise I will have to ask you to leave. Rogue is like a daughter to me._

I glance at Chuck shocked. Did not realize I was projecting that much. Jean just gives me a smirk, no doubt listening. I just nod at Chuck and slam my mental shields down.

I notice the music has turned from loud to quiet and slow. I glance up and see almost all the couples dancing. There's Bobby and the Cat and the firecracker is dancing with Peter. I look around but don't see Marie. I follow her sent noticing she has left. It's headed towards the kitchen so I head there. Marie sitting on the counter with a pint of chocolate ice cream in her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look up and see Logan walk in. I hold back my tears. I did not expect him to find or follow me. But when that slow song came on I was pretty much the only one not dancing. I was going to go see if Logan wanted to come sit with me, when I saw him looking over at Jean. I am not stupid. I did not think he would dance with me. But I was hoping. He is the only person who is not afraid of my skin.

"Darlin….what's wrong?" he looks real concerned walking up to me.

"Nothing...Just...the slow song came on and I had no one to dance with. I know it sounds stupid but I just didn't want to be the only loser sitting there not dancin." I already feel silly saying it.

"I was about to go ask you to dance darlin, then I look up and your gone." He growls at me.

I see his hand reach for the ice cream, taking it out of my gloved hands and putting it on the counter. I didn't even see him get that close to me. He grabs me by my hips and lifts me right off the counter and places me right in front of him, there is that feeling again. I look up and his eyes are golden, but I'm not afraid of the wolverine. I reach up to put my arms around his neck when I hear a growl, he grabs both of wrists hard and pulls me into him tightly. I gasp and look up at his golden eyes, which are now a deep dark color I have never seen before. He shakes his head and pushes me away. His normal hazel eyes are back now. He turns away from me rubbing his neck and messing up his amazing hair.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to dance with me. I didn't mean to. I am sure I freaked you out putting my arms around ya. ummm...I will just head back to the dance." I am trying to hold back my tears. I am so stupid. Yeah he said he wanted to dance but I am sure he hadn't meant for me to put my arms around him. I could have hurt him. I am turning to leave when he grabs my hand to stop me.

"Darlin, you know me better than that. You know I ain't afraid of your skin. Never." He pulls me to him and puts one arm around my waist and takes my right hand in his left and starts to slowly dance with me. "I didn't mean to upset you darlin. It's nothin you did. I promise."

I nod at him, mostly because I don't trust my voice right now to talk. That feeling is back again and so is his golden eyes….a little darker than normal. I am gonna have to ask him about that. But right now I am content with slow dancing in the kitchen with Logan, while the fast paced music from the dance drift's down to us.

 **End of chapter note:**

 **Well it's getting exciting! I already have an idea for the next chapter. I am not sure if I am going to write the meeting between Logan and the Professor or not. I could just parafrase Logan's POV or just bring it up alot later. Not sure yet. Let me know what you think!**

 **Reviews are better than a gift wrapped Tony Stark! (Yeah I love him also!) Reviews also make me want to write faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I decided to skip the professor talk for now. You will find out what happens from Logan POV soon. Enjoy!! Thanks for all the follows and favorites :)**

I was standing outside her bedroom door. Luckily the firecracker was out so I knew Marie was alone. I really wanted to just hop on scooters bike and just leave. Which I am. But she deserves to know. I mean she at least deserves to know that I will be back. I can't just abandon her and I can't leave without saying goodbye. But after what happened last night at the dance, almost losing control, and after the talk with the professor I knew I had to go. Just until her birthday. I can't lie anymore. I care for her. More than any other woman. Hell more than anyone ever. But it's more than that. She makes me want to do better. I want to give her everything, she makes me want to stay and have a home. But she's 17 and I am….most likely old enough to be the professors grandfather. I am not even sure if she really wants to be with a screw up like me. But if there is even a slim chance she does want me…..I have to go. Just for now, if I'm gonna do things the right way, do right by her. I have to go.

~~~~~~~~~~

I am still more than confused about last night. Logan danced with me in the kitchen for awhile. Neither of us said a word. Then once the dance was dieing down he said he had to meet with the professor and then just left. I haven't heard from him all day today. Jubes went out with some of the other students to a movies with Storm and Jean. I just didn't feel like going. To be honest I was hoping I would run into Logan tonight. I mean he was acting like he liked me. I know he likes me but, but he was acting different. Calling me darlin and dancing with me. I know I am 17 but I have a few people in my head and that adds up to make me older than Logan. I wish he could just see that we could make it work somehow. But it all just might be me wishing. I am still young and a kid in his eyes.

I finish up my shower and grab a towel. I head to my room to grab my robe when there is a knock at the door. I am too lost in thought and just answer it. For some reason I was not expecting Logan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shit!! That's it I'm done for. God must really want to punish me, or he has a sick sense of humor. Because when I knock on the door Marie answers in nothing but a towel and her hair is wet. I am watching a drop of water make its way down her neck and into her cleavage when I realize she is talking to me.

"You ok sugah? You keep growling." She says with that southern draw that makes me want to kiss her.

My eyes snap up to meet hers. "Yeah fine. Umm kid could you put on a robe or somethin? Don't want you getting sick." I can smell the disappointment on her at my use of the word kid. But she is a kid. That's what I have to keep telling myself.

"Yeah sorry. Come in." She says as she heads toward her bed and puts on her robe and her gloves. She sits on the edge of the bed and I join her.

"Listen darlin." There's that smile. "I need to leave for awhile. I will be back in time for your birthday but I didn't want to leave without telling ya." I can smell her tears already. Shit. She can not do this now. I will crack I know I will.

"Your gonna leave for three months?" She says with a sniffle "Im sorry." She wipes her nose. "I just hate it when you leave for so long. Do you have to go? Is it about your past?"

"No not my past. But I need to go. The professor and I had a talk and I just need to go darlin, when I get back we will talk. I promise to be back for your birthday and I know I gave you my tags last time. But I have something else for you. Something to keep till I get back." I place the charm in her hand and I wrap her hand around it, just like last time. It's a small charm that can hook onto the same necklace the tags are on. It's a silver pendant with an imprint of a human hand on one side and a wolverine paw print on the other.

"Logan!! It wonderful!!" She screams while hugging me. "I love it! Can you promise to call me everyday?!"

I laugh. "Well I will try my best. That charm means a lot. You know I don't do good with talking. But I promised I would take care of you and I will. I plan to for a long time darlin. But your still young. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

She looks up at me with tear filled eyes. "You know. With all the people in my head, I'm older than you sugah." She laughs.

"I know darlin. But if I'm gonna do right by you….I gotta leave. Just till your birthday."

" I understand." She says while looking at her hands. I can smell the grief on her. I am not sure why, but I decide to lean down and whisper in her ear. My lips lightly brushing against it, not enough for her mutation to kick in. "I ain't gonna be with anyone else darlin. Never again. Your all I need Marie." I feel a shiver run down her spin, I kiss the top of her head and jump up to leave before I decide to let the wolverine out. "Bye Darlin." I growl. Then head out her door.

Maybe I shouldn't have told her that last part. But hopefully she knows how I really feel. No way around it now. I am headed out while everyone else is getting back from the movies, why is everyone staring at me?

 _Maybe it's because of that big smile on your face. They're not used to the wolverine happy._ Jean winks at me. Hmm.. I'm not used to it either. Sure can't wait to call Marie when I get to the hotel.

 **Chapter end note:** **Well this chapter was shorter than I would have liked. I rewrote it a couple times. I am still not happy with it. But I wanted to get the next chapter up and I was having a hard time. But here ya go. Reviews are amazing and sorry for how sloppy it seems. Maybe I will edit it at a later date. Enjoy! Review review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello again my Rogan Lovies! Well I was not happy with the last chapter and how short it was. But while taking my shower this morning a great big Rogan bunny smacked me in the face! I think I got this chapter figured out and I am pretty happy with it! A special thanks to Killin-time! Your frequent reviews help me to continue on, I appreciate it and I thank everyone for their reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I would be on a beach on some private island right now….with Logan of course ;)**

Well 3 months can sure seem like 3 years when your away from the one person you want to be near. It's been hard. I have not left the state. I want to make sure I can get back to her fast. Just traveling the fight circut's and drinking. Marie kept me sane for awhile. I talked to her every night for the first few weeks. Then about once a week. Her birthday is tomorrow and I am headed back. I have not called her the last two weeks. Not because I am changing my mind or nothin. But to be honest I am scared to death. I have never felt this way. Like I can't breath when I think about her. All I can think about is getting back to her and making her happy. I want to be with her forever. But this is where the scary comes in. I know she will leave me one day. One day she will look at me and realize that she looks older than me. She will not want to keep growing old while I never change. This is what the professor and I talked about. I was honest with him. Told him how much I cared for Marie. How I knew she would leave one day and I want to get as many days with her as I could. He understood, but he also told me that I needed to wait till she was 18 and even then we shouldn't really let anyone know about us till she graduates. I think that's mostly for Scotts sake. Which pisses me off. I mean I know she is like a little sister to him but I would never hurt her and it ticks me off that he would even think that. So I pull into the garage and head up to my room. I will wake Marie tomorrow…..then I guess I will pray, pray that she wants me as much as I want her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake to the sound of a knock on the door and throw my pillow at Jubes to wake her up. I am not getting it. I fell asleep late last night waiting for Logan to call. He didn't. Today is my 18th birthday and I was hoping that he would be here, but I also have not heard from him for the last 2 weeks. All I can think about is how he was probably off with some barfly tramp getting his last bit of fun since he can't touch me. Probably too scared to tell me that he doesn't want to be with me. That it was all just a big misunderstanding. I'm still just a kid and he is just protecting me as a favor. **Bang bang bang** "Jubes get the damn door!" I throw my water bottle at her.

"Fine fine! I thought you would be in a good mood Chica! It's your birthday!" She replies way to loudly.

"Yeah well i'm not. Tell whoever it is to just go away. I got no sleep and I am tired." I reply groggily.

"Well chica. I think your mood is about to pick up." She says while popping her gum. "I'm just gonna head down for an early breakfast." She quickly states as she leaves. Ok well, that was weird. I snuggle down under my covers and try and go back to sleep.

"Hey Darlin….you gonna come out from under those covers or am I gonna have to come in there after you?" Logan growls. I am awake now, and blushing. I peek out of the top of the covers and see Logan, all tight jeans and big belt buckle. He has on a white t shirt and his leather jacket and has that smirk on his face with his eyebrow raised. I start to get the feeling inside again and when I do his eyes turn a dark gold for a second. He is holding out a cupcake with one candle light. "Happy Birthday Baby, you gonna make a wish?"

"Logan! You came back!" I jump up about to hug him but then realize I don't have on my gloves and I am wearing my sleeveless nighty, what was I thinking? I stop right in front of him.

"Course Darlin. I promised I would. You gonna make a wish?" He holds up the cupcake in front of me. I close my eyes and wish for control over my skin, I blow out the candle. When I open my eyes he is just staring at me. He hands me the cupcake and I site on the bed to eat it.

"I missed you. You didn't call for awhile. Was worried about ya sugah." I am starting to feel nervous about what he is gonna say.

"Yeah Marie...about that. Listen we need to talk…" I can't bear to hear what he is about to say and cut him off. "Logan it's fine." I finish the last bite and try to hold in my tears. "I get it. I'm sure you realized how hard it would be for you, You can't touch me. I know what you said when you left and I want you to know, I understand. I understand that you needed to be with someone you can touch. I also understand if you want to just still be friends. I mean I hope you still want to be my friend." I look up at him tears starting to pour out. He jumps up and looks pretty upset.

"What the FUCK are you going on about Marie? You just want to be friends?" He is pacing now. That's never good.

"Well of course I still want to be friends! I don't want you to never talk to me again. I know you were with someone these last two weeks. I am just saying I understand. Why are you getting so upset?" I am on my feet now also.

"With someone! Marie I told you before I left I wasn't gonna be with anyone and I wasn't...FUCK Marie you know I don't do good with words. I was just scared." He stops pacing and is looking at me. Tears are streaming down my face now.

"Scared...well if your scared of me I don't understand why you weren't with someone. I just don't get it Logan. I'm a kid to you. I am not beautiful like Jean or Storm. You can't touch me and I have no experience. I have never done nothin. I know you need someone who knows what they are doing…." He grabs my arms and I start to flinch away before I realize he has on gloves.

"God dammit Marie! I am not scared of you!" he yells at me. Then he looks down and lets go of my arms. "Marie I haven't been with anyone since the night I met you in that bar at Laughlin City." I gasp and he runs a hand through his hair. "I can't be with anyone else. I almost did a couple times after the first time I left. Wanted to get you out of my system. But I couldn't. I couldn't be with someone if it wasn't you. I flirt with Jean because it pisses scooter off. You want to know why I didn't call these last two weeks?" He looks back up at me. "Because I am scared to death that one day your gonna leave me. That your gonna wake up one morning and realize that you look older than me, that you would rather not finish your life growing old with me when I will never get to grow old with you." I see a tear run down his face. "Fuck Marie. I don't give a shit about your skin. I want you. I want to talk with you every night. I want to buy you stupid presents just because. I want to make you laugh. I want to take care of you when your sick. I just….I want to be yours. For as long as you'll have me."

"Logan, I'm scared to ya know. I'm scared that one day you will wake up and resent me. That you'll realize what you could have with someone else. God Logan, I have you in my head. I see who you have been with and what you need. I can't give that to you. I am scared that i'm not enough." I look down and sniffle, I try and wipe away my tears. Then Logan takes a couple steps until my back hits the wall. He slips his one hand into my hair and the other on my cheek. He is looking at my lips and leaning down. "Logan...mah skin." He looks me in the eyes. "I have to show you darlin." Then he kisses me. I start to feel his emotions poor into me. I see what he is pressing towards me. The way he felt about me when he first saw me in the bar. The love he felt when I asked him if his claws hurt when they come out. The grief and pain he felt when he thought I was dead on liberty island. The joy and love he felt when my mutation kicked on and he realized I would survive, even if he didn't. All the times he was watching me when I didn't think he was. The attraction and arousal he feels every time I am leaning on him watching tv or give him a quick hug. Not once did I see another woman in his mind. It was always me.

I have my hands in his hair and I start to notice that we have been kissing for some time. All the emotions he showed me have tapered off and I still haven't felt the pull of my mutation. He pulls away from me and I touch my lips and I am standing dumbfounded. Why didn't it kick in? I am crying from all the hope and love he poured into me and look up at him. His lips are a little red and his eyes are a dark gold. He is breathing heavy.

"I didn't feel it." I say somewhat struck dumb. Then I see hurt pass his face. Shit! That came out wrong.

"Well. Yeah I should have known. You don't want to be stuck with me." He clears his throat. "I should go." He starts to walk away when I grab his hand.

"NO! Sugah that's not what I….I didn't feel my mutation kick in. Did you?" I am looking at him with i'm sure a confused yet happy look on my face. He slowly starts to smile and his eyes turn gold again and he is back to me in one step. He slams me against the wall and kisses me rougher this time. It's all hands and tongues and growlings. He slides his hands down to my ass and lifts me off the ground. I wrap my legs around him as his other hand starts to slip up my nighty. I can feel him pressed against me and I moan. He pulls his face from mine and then he speaks in a deep growl. "I want to take it slow with you baby. Maybe we should pick this up later." I slip down and look back up at him. "Yeah I should talk to the professor and see what's going on. So….are you my boyfriend then sugah?" His eyebrow raises and he smirks at me. "I'm your everything darlin." he purrs. I place a kiss on his nose.

"Let's go get breakfast. It's my birthday and I want to spend it with my boyfriend." I turn to go get dressed when he smacks my ass. "Hurry up darlin!" I squeak and laugh. This is the best birthday ever!

 **End Chapter Note:**

 **YEAAHHH! I am so excited for them! What did you think? Do you think Marie has control? Do you think she can touch others? Review Review!**


	6. chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for all the favorite and follows!! Please review as well. I take online college classes and it started on Monday. So I'm sorry if there is a break in between chapters. I love reviews though so keep those up!! Enjoy!** **Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing.** Marie headed towards the bathroom to get dressed and I sat on the bed. I still can't wrap my head around it. She is mine. Marie is mine!! And you know what's even better!? I got to kiss her! I mean really kiss her. With no life sucking mutation to knock me out. She just kept going on and on about another woman and not being beautiful and when she said she was not enough….I had to show her. But then the kiss lasted a long time and there was no pull. I mean I could care less about her skin. Never scared me. But I also am damn happy I can kiss her her without feeling weak. We do need to talk to the professor though to figure this out. The door opens and out comes my girl! She's got on black leggings with some boots, a white top with….is that my flannel shirt? Yep it is she has my old flannel shirt on tide around the waist. Her hair is pulled up in a high ponytail and She looks amazing.

"You gonna keep drooling sugah or are you gonna take me to breakfast?" She slowly walks towards me. I clear my throat then stand.

"Yeah darlin about that. When I talked to the professor he was understanding of us. He just asked me to wait till you were 18. Which I have. But he also made it clear that others might not be to happy. Now you know I don't give a shit what they think. But I promised the professor we would keep in quiet till after you graduate. I'm still a teacher here and you're still a student." Why isn't she saying anything. "I'm sorry Marie. Your still my girl! We just have to keep it quiet."

She slowly walks over to me and pushes me to sit in the bed. "Like a secret?" Her accent just got real thick and now she is straddling my lap. She put her hands around my neck and whispers in my ear. "So I should call you Mr.Logan. Because I'm secretly dating my teacher." I growl and grab her hips and jerk into them.

"Yeah baby. A secret." I growl, I grab the back of her head and kiss her hard. Suddenly she jumps up puts on her gloves and grabs her books.

"In that case I will head down to breakfast first. See you later sugah!" She runs back kisses me on the forehead and runs out the door. Damn. I am not sure how I am gonna last around her till graduation without letting something slip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I run downstairs laughing. I'm just so happy. Not only has Logan decided he wants to be with me. He also kissed me and no mutation!! This is amazing. It sucks to have to sneak around a bit but the professor knows so I guess it's ok. Also it was fun to tease Logan. God, I have no idea where that burst of courage came from. I finished going through the line to grab all my food, when I turn around I notice Logan has sat down with the rest of the teachers. I smile at him and he winks at me and I'm sure I start to blush.

"Rogue!! What is up with you Chica!" Jubes must have been yelling at me for awhile. I jump and sit down between her and Bobby. As pissed as I am at him still, we decided to still be friends. Kitty and I still don't talk much. Kitty smiles "Happy Birthday Rogue." She states quietly. "Thanks Kitty!" Nothing's getting me down today.

"Ok Chica sorry we have to do this to you." She looks at Peter who hands her a beautiful tiara. They all start singing as she places it on my head.

" Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday dear Rogue!

Happy birthday to you!" The whole cafeteria cheers and claps. A couple of the teachers and other students stop by to say Happy Birthday. I see Logan headed our way when Jubes says, "So we are all taking you out tonight for your birthday! And don't take off the tiara!! You have to wear it all day!" I look up at Logan who has stopped right next to me.

"Hey Wolvie! You want to come with us tonight for Rogues birthday. Or were you planning on keeping her busy tonight?!" She pops her gum and I spit my orange juice all over Bobby. "My gosh Bobby! I'm so sorry!!" I am sure I am beat red and look up at Logan. Is he smirking at me?!

"It's up to the kid." He says

"Geez Rogue don't you know how to swallow?" Bobby says while jumping up to go change his shirt.

"Yeah do you chica? Swallow, I mean?" Jubes says with another pop of her gum. Then winks at me.

"What?" I say not getting the joke when I hear a growl behind me. I look up and Logan just leans down to kiss me on the head. "Do you baby?" He growls he then winks and heads towards the door "Happy Birthday Rogue!" He yells back at me.

" Jubilation Lee! What was that about?" I practically yell at her. She leans down and whispers, so the others don't hear. "I let Logan in this morning. Then you both come down here and can't stop staring at each other. Geez chica. Anyone with a brain might figure it out." Shit we need to be more careful. I explain to her about how it has to be a secret and she agrees to keep it hush hush.

I grab my books to leave for my first class. I head out the door and down the hall when a hand grabs me and jerks me into an alcove behind a pillar in the hallway. I start to scream but a strong hand covers my mouth and then I'm pushed up against the wall. "Shhhh darlin it's just me." Logan growls

"Logan! you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing? I'm gonna be late for class." I try to sound mad but with his body all pressed up against mine it comes out in more of a lusty kind of way.

"During your free period after lunch we are gonna go talk to the professor about your powers. I already talked to him." He sounds so calm as he is rubbing his hands. Up my side.

"So you had to pull me in here and grope me to tell me?" I am a bit frustrated from maybe being late, and I'm getting that needy feeling in my stomach.

"No. Just wanted to tell you how much I love your new crown. Looks great on you birthday girl." He nuzzles my neck and starts to lay gentle kisses on my ear.

"I'm late to Scott's class and I have never been late before." I moan and drop my books and then grab him around the neck. What he is doing with his mouth has made me forget all about my perfect attendance. He grabs my ass and hoists me up into him while I wrap my legs around his waist. I can hear children coming and going down the hallway rushing to class. "The only name I want coming out of your mouth right now is mine baby." He growls as his hands rome my body. That makes me shudder as I moan "Logan…." But he stops and rests his forehead against mine.

"Sorry baby. It's going to be so hard for me to be around you and not be able to touch you. I mean I want to hold your hand. Let everyone know your mine but I can't".

"It's ok sugah. We don't have much longer." He sets me down and picks up my books for me. I straighten out my clothes. "Come on darlin. I'll walk you to class so Scott don't count you as tardy."

As I expected I'm late. I just figured Logan would just let me go in alone. But he opens the door and leads me in. I quickly take my seat by Jubilee who winks at me.

"Rogue. How nice of you to join us." Scott says

"Sorry Mr. Scott. I um.." what do I say. Sorry Mr. Logan was groping me in the hallway.

"Rogue got held up helping me with something. Don't mark her tardy." Logan says to Scott.

"Well very well. She has never been late before. But don't make a habit of it Rogue….and Logan next time I'm sure whatever it was could wait." He says

"I'm sure Mr. Logan would be more than happy to have you help him out again after class chica!" Jubilee states.

That one must have got to Logan because he grubbles something then leaves.

I look down at my books and see paper sticking out the top.

 **Happy Birthday Darlin.**

 **I'll see you at lunch.**

 **L**

 **End chapter note: please please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello my lovies! I am so sorry to keep you waiting but I am back! I started my college classes this past week. Which I take online. I do have an amazing class that is comics and graphic narrative! It is really fun! But alas, that means I must first focus on school before my fanfiction. I have not forgot about you and do not plan on abandoning this fic :)**

 **I realized while re reading I missed something. I stated in the first chapter that it was the end of the school year and 3 months later was Rogues 18th birthday. Then I said they had to wait till graduation until they could announce their relationship. Let just say the dance was at the end of her Junior year. 3 months later would be August. Rogue turns 18 so now they have to wait a whole school year till graduation. There I fixed it! LOL**

 **So as for the club they go to in this chapter I called it "The Bronze". Which I got from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It is a club with live bands and pool tables. They serve alcohol but they also let in teens. That is the type of place I assumed that Jubille would take Rogue for her birthday! If you have not watched Buffy or anything by Joss Whedon please do!**

 **Disclaimer: I am currently a stay at home mom of three who is taking classes to be a librarian. I own nothing….sadley :(**

Classes dragged on and I could not wait to get to lunch and see Logan. As I sat in my last class before lunch I could barely pay attention as I watched the clock tick away the seconds till class was over. Luckily was very diligent to let us leave as soon as the clock hit 12:00.

"All right class that is all, I will see you all tomorrow. Have a nice lunch." Before she was even finished with her sentence I was up and out the door running downstairs to get to the cafeteria. I was not watching because I got halfway down the steps when I ran right into a large someone who didn't even budge. I was falling back when strong hands reached out to grab me before I fell on my ass.

"Hey darlin, you in a hurry or something?" I look up into the most amazing eyes and hear a growl emerge from his chest.

"Logan!" I squeak. Why was I squeaking? God I must sound like a child. I feel the blush start to take over my face. "Umm hi! I was just really hungry." He leans his head near my ear and I swallow hard.

"Hungry for me baby?" He whispers huskily. That's when I hear Jubes.

"You guys really need to be careful." She states as she forces her way between us and picks up my books for me. "No teachers saw you but a couple of the kids who can't keep their trap shut did." She loops her arm in mine "Come on chica let's talk about tonight." She states while popping her gum and winking at Logan.

"Yeah um I need to umm...I got somethin to do. I will meet you at the professor's office after lunch ok darl….kid?" Logan mumbles almost letting the darlin slip while Bobby was walking by.

"Ok Logan, thanks." I mumble as he walks away and Jubes leads me into lunch.

I have no idea what's wrong with me but I am sure that Logan will get tired of me in a few days. I mean I am acting like a love sick teenager. I mean we have only been together for a few hours and I can not stop thinking about him. Jubes is chattering on about going to The Bronze tonight to celebrate my birthday. I'm barely picking at my salad, i'm so nervous about talking to the professor. I have no idea what he is going to tell me. I guess we decided on going with a few of the other kids in our class to the Bronze, Jubes said a couple of the teachers will escort us to keep an eye on us since some are still under 18 and to make sure no one sneaks any alcohol. I realize everyone is leaving and I quickly say goodbye to Jubes with a promise to meet up at the end of the day so she can dress me for tonight.

I am rounding the deserted corner that leads to the professor's office. I must be lost in thought because all of a sudden Logan's hands are in mine.

"What's wrong darlin? You smell nervous." He says while rubbing my arms.

" I am nervous. What if he tells me I can't touch anyone but you? Or worse I can touch others! I mean that would be wonderful but then where is my power right now? Can I control it?" He chuckles at me

"Is that all?" he says tilting my chin up to look at him.

"No...what if he tells me that this is a fluke and tomorrow you won't be able to touch me anymore?" I say while holding back the tears.

"Baby, nothing he tells us in there will make me care about you any less. Whether I can touch you for only today and never again or if I get to touch you forever. You're still my girl. Right?" he says, his eyes never leaving mine. I lean up onto my tippy toes and kiss him. He starts to take my gloves off. "You don't need these right now." He says then places my gloves in his back pocket and holds my hand in his while we head to the door.

Before we even knock the professor calls us in. As soon as we walk in I rip my hand from Logan's. Because not only is the professor in here, but so is Hank, Storm, Jean and Scott. I clasp my hands together and look down when Logan starts to growl. "What's with the welcome party Chuck?"

"I am quite sorry for any confusion Logan. You told me we needed to talk about Rogue's mutation and I thought this would be something the whole team should be in on."

I start to freak out in my head. I do not want everyone to know about our relationship yet, they will freak out. How else am I supposed to tell them how we touched. This is not good.

 _I understand Rogue. I am very sorry for this. I will ask them to leave and fill them in later as needed._ The professor states in my head. He must have heard my little freak out.

"I am sorry I will have to ask everyone but Rogue and Logan to leave. This seems to be quite emotional for Rogue and would be easier on her if it was just the three of us." The professor states. Everyone leaves willingly nodding or smiling at me. Except Scott. "Why does Logan get to stay if it is about Rogues mutation?" he says while he hasn't moved to leave.

"Because I was with her when it happened, and I am here for support. But honestly it's none of your business scooter." Logan growls. Scott looks over at the professor who only nods at the door then looks at Scott. "Fine." he states as he leaves. Glancing back when he notices my gloves in Logan's back pocket. "Why do you have her gloves?" He asks. "Because she doesn't need them. Now back off Bub!" Scott just glances at me and then leaves.

"Now then Logan, Rogue. Why don't you tell me what happened." The professor states while gesturing for us to sit down.

Clearing his throat then looking at me Logan begins. "Well it's no secret that I care for Rogue. I left like we both thought was fair and I came back last night. This morning I decided to let her know how I feel, since she is 18 now. Well she was having a hard time believin me." He clears his throat again then carries on. "So um...I decided to show her. I knew that when her mutation kicks on she takes in memories. So I made sure to think about all the memories and emotions of how I felt for her and well...I kissed her. I was gonna pull back in time but the pull never came. The mutation never kicked in."

"I see." The professor states "And Rogue. How did this affect you?"

"Um well Logan kissed me. " I realize I am most likely blushing like crazy. Logan's bare hand grabs mine and he squeezes, encouraging me to continue. "He is right, I had a hard time believing he really wanted to be with me. But when he kissed me I felt all the emotions got all the memories like I normally do. But after a bit they faded away and then nothing. No pull. My mutation never kicked on and I have been able to touch him still. As you can see." I hold up our bare hands still clasped together.

"Hmmm very interesting. I am assuming you are not sure if this will last or if you can touch others or not?" he asks. I just nod my head. "Rogue I am going to look inside your head. Just think about the moment you got the memories ok?" I nod and close my eyes.

After a bit he smiles. Thats a good sign! He looks at us both in turn. "Well it would seem that Rogues mutation is more defensive. Your skin automatically assumes everyone is a threat. But when Logan projected his emotions to you and you in turn felt the same way. It was kind of like an off switch. Your skin accepted that you both are in love with each other so automatically knew that there was no threat and therefore shut off. I believe this also has to do with Logan being a feral. His Wolverine that is in him, as well as in your mind Rogue. The Wolverine sees you as it's mate. Basically wanting to love and protect you." He pauses. "Now your mutation is still on and will hurt others. But it seems for now Logan is the only acception to that. But I believe with time and practice, you can turn your mutation on and off. Which I am sure makes Logan happy as I can hear how loudly you want to protect her." He smiles at Logan "Yes she would be able to take in your healing again should that situation arise."

So I am in love? My skin knows this. How come I didn't? This is so much! I risk a glance at Logan who looks a bit surprised and confused.

"Now Rogue, I believe you have a class to get to. I know this is hard for you both, but I do appreciate you keeping this relationship under wraps until you graduate. I might have some news on that front if you don't mind stopping by before you leave for your birthday outing."

We both nod and stand to leave. I then look back at the professor and smile. "Thank you! Thank you! I hope your right. I hope I can touch others as well soon." I run and hug him then take Logan's hand and lead him out the office.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

I stop outside of the professor's door. Shit. Why did he have to go and say all that. Of course I love Marie. But I haven't even told her that. Much less that the fucking Wolverine has wanted her as his mate from day one. I wanted to put that off as much as possible. I let go of her hands and hand her her gloves. "Umm I guess I will see you tonight. I am sure you have a lot to think about." I start to walk away then I smell her tears. Damn it. I can't do this. I told her as much as I could but I can't tell her I love her. It's to hard. I stop but don't turn around.

"So that it?" she sniffles "You save my life more than one, become my best friend, leave me because you wanted to wait till I was 18, to do right by me, come back and tell me you want to be with me, that you don't care about my mutation you want be with me, you kiss me, show me how much you have wanted me since the day you saw me while you were fightin in laughlin city, realize you can touch me without dieing…..but now that we have to talk about love your going to run away!" Her voice gets louder and louder until she is yelling, voice thick with her southern accent. I turn to look at her and now I know I am done for. There she is perfect legs in those skin tight leggings, wearing my shirt, her face all red and tears streaming down her face, with that stupid tiara on her head. She throws her gloves at my feet and then takes the two steps towards me. " Look at me Logan!" I look her in the eyes and I am overcome with all the love she has for me. "Tell me you don't love me." I can't. I know I can't because it will be a lie. I grab her face and kiss her. I kiss her like it's the last time I will kiss her. My hands are in her hair and then down around her waist as I lift her up and hold her body to me, her feet barely touching the ground. I bury my face in her neck and sigh. " I don't understand why your not afraid of me." I mumble

She untangles herself from me and grabs my face putting her forehead against mine. "Logan I love you." What? I knew she did but to hear her say it has my heart about to burst out of my chest.

"But the Wolverine…" She cuts me off.

"The wolverine is a part of you. I have him in my head and he has been telling me since the day you stabbed me and I got you in my head that I was his mate. I know what it means, it means you will protect me, take care of me, it means you will never leave me. I'm not scared of him Logan. I am scared of you, Logan, Leaving me. Not the Wolverine."

"I do Marie. I do love you." There I said it. She does deserve to hear it. God, why do I always fuck things up trying to be a good guy. I'm still scared but she deserves to know I will never leave her. "I'm not going to leave you. I don't know why your not scared of the Wolverine, hell even I am darlin. But for some reason if God is letting me have you the woman I love, who am I to argue." She smiles and kisses me again. "I do love you, you big old dope." She laughs

"Dope? I guess this old dope will have to stay home instead of taking you out to the Bronze tonight." Her eyes get big with a smile that melts my heart again. "Your coming?! And taking me!?"

"Yeah darlin. I'm not gonna miss making sure no horny ass teenager puts their hands on you." She laughs. "Ok well come pick me up from my room at 7 pm sugah! I got to get to class!" She kisses me once more on the nose then grabs her gloves and runs off.

Well it's still gonna be hard to try and keep this a secret. But for the first time in my life I think I am happy with where I am. I turn the corner to head the opposite way that Marie went when I run into Ororo. Shit...

 **End Chapter Note: YYEEAAAA! Well i did not get to the part with the club. But I think I like where this chapter went. Reviews are much appreciated. This story might go up into a M rating if I am feeling frisky. I will keep you all posted!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello again my lovelies! Thank you again for the reviews! I love all the new faves and follows! If you follow could you leave a review as well?! Thanks! I did not get to the bronze in this chapter. Sorry! But we will get there. I have a few ideas on where to go after that but still thinking it through. Please enjoy the Rogany fluff and as always review review review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

Wow. Logan has never looked this nervous before. He is rubbing his neck and...is he fidgeting?

"Umm Ororo. How much did you…" I cut him off

"I heard all off it." I smile I don't want him to think I am upset with him. I am happy for them really.

"Listen, Logan there is no reason to be nervous around me. I can tell she makes you happy, she gives you a reason to stay. You in turn make her happy and you have never shied away from her skin. Now that you both can touch, I am that much more happy."

"So your not gonna get your knickers all in a twist over this? Not gonna tell me about how I am old enough to be her father and she is too young to know what she wants?" he says sounding very offended.

"Logan your old enough to be the professors father. You make each other happy, and your both in love. Who am I to stand in the way of love?" I say with a, I hope, reassuring smile. "I will also keep it to myself until you both are ready to tell others. I will see you tonight at the party." I leave him in shock. If she can get the big bad wolverine to be that kind and sweet, i'm not gonna stand in the way.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Why am I so nervous? I am over 100 years old. I am the Wolverine. I do not get nervous. But here I am sitting in my room puffing on a cigar and downing a beer. I am supposed to go pick up Marie in an hour and go talk to the professor before I take her out to her party with all the other brats. But I am a nervous wreck. I am not sure why. Maybe because I have never actually taken a girl out for her birthday. Especially not to some stupid club that has music way to loud and lights why to bright. With to many people. But Marie wants to go, so I guess I don't mind. I mean it's not like we can even spend much time together. I am supposed to be chaperoning the kids.

 **CRASH….."AAAHHHHH"!**

Marie! Shit. I don't think anyone else on my floor heard it but I sure did. *SNIKT* Whoever is messing with her is dead when I get there. I run down to the students level and make it to Marie and Jubilees room. I slam through the door with my claws out ready to gut whoever is messing with my girl. The firecracker is on the bed pointing towards the bathroom door mumbling something. I head to the bathroom and kick open the door.

I can't breath….Marie is wet and naked on the floor with the shower curtain twisted all around her legs trying to scoot away from the shower.

"What's wrong?!" I ask with a growl. Trying not to stare openly at her naked, wet, amazing...snap out of it! She just points a shaky finger at the shower. "Rrrrrr….rrrrrr."

"Baby! What is it?" I growl out again. By this time I can sense there is a gathering of people at the bedroom door.

"RAT!" she screams, again pointing at the shower.

"A rat?" I chuckle. I draw in my claws and start to walk over to the shower to get the creature. When in comes the Iceprick. "Sorry Rogue. That's my pet rat. I couldn't find him earlier but didn't realize he got in h….." He cuts himself off realizing Marie is naked on the floor. Mouth hanging open, he just keeps staring. Does this kid want to get gutted?

"You want to stop looking Bub! Get the rat and get out" *SNIKT* "now!" I am staring him down while Marie tries to cover herself with a towel that was laying next to her.

I turn towards the gathering of people in the door. But the firecracker is already telling them off.

"You wanna get outta here?! Or you all wanna keep gawkin? There's nothing to see. Shove off!" she snaps at them while throwing in a few sparks for good measure.

I hear the door shut and glance back at Marie. She is trying to untangle her legs from the curtain with little progress, while she tries to hold a small hand towel over her breasts, she is not looking at me and I can see a blush go all the way down to her….I clear my throat. "Um..hey darlin, let me help." I reach down and cut through the curtain with my claws, then draw them back in and grab her hand to help her up. At that time yellow is handing me a blanket.

"Here baby." I wrap it around her and pick her up and carry her out to her bed.

"You destroyed my curtain." she says quietly still not looking at me. I can smell her nervousness and a bit of her arousal.

"Sorry darlin...um I didn't want to touch you." she looks up at me surprised and...angry? "Shit! No, not that I don't want to. It's just that. You were naked and I would have had to touch your legs and all to help you out and…." I clear my throat. This tiny little girl has got me forgetting my words. I grab her face and look her in the eyes. "Baby if I would have touched you like that. I wouldn't have been able to stop myself. The wolverine, he was pretty excited. So was I. You were all….naked." I smile at her. She smiles back and kisses me all slow and sweet and Marie.

"Well sugah, with the way you looked barging in all growly, comin to save me...I might have, not stopped you." She winks. Damn. I am gonna be a dead man. I pull her into me fully intent on showing her how I feel, when the firecracker clears her throat.

"You guys are like the sweetest couple ever. I'm gonna be sick." She says while popping her gum. "I hate to break it up but Rogue still needs to get ready. So you gotta go Wolvie."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"What a day." I am rambling on to Jubes. "First I wake up to the sexiest lumberjack around giving me a birthday cupcake and telling me he wants to be my boyfriend. I have a nice yet crazy day. I realize I can touch my new boyfriend without killing him. We declare our love for each other. Then I almost die by being scared to death by a rat."

"Don't forget said lumberjack rushing in to save the damsel in distress, claws and all! Dang that hot chica!" Jubes says with a big smile. "He will be here any minute. You look great!"

I have let Jubes dress me. She wanted me to wear a skirt but we compromised. I can touch Logan but not anyone else. Black tights with black boots, dark jean shorts with a red and black plaid shirt, tied to make it look strapless. Complete with the black leather jacket Logan got me for my 17th birthday. I had my hair down and wavy. Jubes insisted I still wear the tiara, since its still my birthday. **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

That's him! I am so nervous. Ok ok be cool. "Chica chill! I am gonna meet you there. I know you need to talk to the professor." Jubes opens the door. "You need to take Rogue, the rest of us will meet you guys there. See ya later wolvie. Have fun!" She says in a way to sexy way. I look over and I think my heart just leapt out of my chest. Is it on the floor? These is Logan in his signature tight jeans and boots, but he has an a nice black button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to show off his nice arms. My God! How is he mine?

"Damn baby…" he says while slowly walking towards me. "You look amazing. You sure we can't just stay here and do this all night?" do what? ohh ...he leans in and kisses me. Ohh that. Yeah lets do this. Suddenly my knees hit my bed and I falling back onto it. Logan is pressing his whole weight against me and I can't remember what we were supposed to be doing. His hands are roaming everywhere. I start to moan when he stops.

"Grrr...sorry baby. I'm getting a little carried away, we need to go talk to the professor. He just reminded me." He gets up and goes and stands by the door waiting for me. I don't get it. Did I do something wrong? Maybe I am just not doing something right. Should I ask him? God, he makes me feel so…

"What is it darlin? What wrong?" he walks over and kneels in front of me, his face nothing but concern.

"Well." I start twisting my hands in my lap. "It's just that, it felt good, for me. I just wanted to know why you stopped? I mean was I not doing something right? I'm sorry I am just knew at all this." I can't look at him. I am to embarrassed.

"What? No baby! You were perfect. I'm sorry. I just get carried away and need to stop myself. Because I want everything to feel good for you, be good. If I get carried away the Wolverine will come out and he won't be gentle. I don't want to hurt you baby." He sounds like he means it.

"But I have you in my head, I know who you have been with and I feel like i'm nothin compared to those women, because I have no idea what I am doing." He tilts my chin up to look at him and his eyes are all gold and black. "Baby just being near you makes me feels things I have never felt. Those other women were nothin, I didn't love them baby. I love you." he grabs me and pulls me to stand up with him. He grinds into me and kisses along my neck and jaw until he gets to my ear. "You feel that darlin, that's what you did to me after just a few kisses. Don't ever compare yourself to those women, they are nothin compared to you darlin." He kisses me hard again and I start to feel that pull in my stomach again when he breaks away.

"Sorry darlin, Chuck really wants us to go see him. We will continue this later." He winks and pulls me out the door to the professor's office.

 **End Chapter Note: So I decided to end it there. I was gonna put in the talk with the professor but then it would have been to long. And I need to work on homework :( Enjoy and be warned this might go up to an M rating soon. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:Hello my lovies!!!** **So sorry for taking awhile to update. My kids and I had the flu. Also it has been icy here so school has been called off. I also have had to focus on my school work. But I'm back!! I have not forgotten about you! I am also working on another fanfiction!! It is a Captain America/Avengers crossover with Guardians of the Galaxy. It is about Steve Rogers falling for a Krylorian girl (the girls with pink skin) from Guardians of the Galaxy. It will be fluffy as well. Please check it out the first chapter is up!! Now onto the story!!** **Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing :(**

So we are sitting in Chuck's office and I'm trying to focus on what he is saying and not the way Marie looks in that outfit. I have had to adjust my pants a few times. I hope I have my mental shields down because I am sure wheels would not want to know what I'm thinking. I need to get better control of myself. I was seconds away from tearing off her shirt and taking her. The wolverine would have come out. I know I would not have been able to stop then.

"So basically Rogue. Since your grades are wonderful and you are taking a few advanced classes. It looks like you are on track to graduate this winter. You would be able to receive your diploma in December. Of course you are more than welcome to still walk with your classmates in the graduation ceremony in the spring. But this would mean you could even start taking college courses in the spring." The professor finishes and I am not sure of what I'm hearing till I smell Marie's tears.

"So..I would be able to be with Logan. I mean I could be with him out in the open. After December?" She says with a smile.

"Yes my dear. You and Logan would no longer have to hide your relationship. I have noticed how hard this is on both of you. I also want to offer to let you take your online college courses here. If you still wished to. As well as student teach with Ororo. We would like to hire you on as a teacher. Of course you would be able to move up to the teacher wing then." He smiles at Marie and I am not sure why but I want her to stay with me. More than anything. I should probably ask her first but I don't care.

"She can stay with me. In my room." I growl out and grab her hand. She looks at me surprised. Shit. I knew I should have asked first.

"You mean it sugah? You want me to move in with you?" Her voice sounds shaky. Like she's not sure.

"I mean yeah darlin. We are together. I want you with me. If...if that's what you want." I tell her a bit nervous. That's when I hear the most amazing sound I have ever heard. A full on giggling laugh. I don't think I have ever heard Marie laugh like that. Then she slams into me. She is in my lap and her hair is everywhere and she is crying. Her arms around my neck and if I wasn't the wolverine I think I would probably have the life choked out of me. She is laughing again and starts kissing me all over my face. "Yes! Yes I want to! My goodness I love you so much Logan!"

The professor clears his throat then. Marie pulls away and shyly sits back in her own seat. Then jumps up and hugs the professor. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You have given me so much. A home and safety. Now you have given me the chance to be with the one I love. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"My dear. You do everyday. Just by being you. You also have seemed to tame the Wolverine and given him a reason to stay. That in itself is quite a feat." he says. "Now go enjoy your birthday."

Marie jumps up to leave. She is standing at the door bouncing on her heels. All smiles. I slowly stand and shake the professors hand.

"Thank you Chuck. Thank you for understanding. For letting me have more time with Rogue. For keeping her safe. Without her here. I don't think I would ever settle down. You and she have given me a reason to really live." The professor doesn't say anything. He just nods. Well that's enough of this. I hate doing the touchy feely thing.

I grab Marie's hand and we head off to the bronze.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I can't get the grin off my face. I get to graduate early, go to college, teach, and move in with my boyfriend. It's all those silly normal things I didn't think I would ever get to do. We are in Logan's truck on our way to the bronze. Honestly I would rather spend time just me and Logan. But Jubes really planned out the night and it is for my birthday. I look over at Logan and can't believe how lucky I am. He is so sexy. I slide over until I am sitting in the middle right next to him. I lay my head on his shoulder. He glances at me and smiles. He puts the cigar in his mouth then puts his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer. He grabs the cigar with his other hand then puts his hand back on the wheel.

"How you feelin darlin?" He asks while rubbing my arm.

I sigh "I just can't believe this is real. That your really mine."

He chuckles "It's not like I'm such a prize to be had darlin. I'm a grumpy old man. I can't believe someone as sweet and pure as you are with me." He kisses the top of my head. "But you make me want to stay. To have a life with you. That's something baby."

"Do we have to go. Can we just go somewhere just the two of us. Alone." When I say that I hear a growl come out of him and he adjusts his pants.

"That sounds real good baby. But we should probably make an appearance. But maybe you can say your tired. We can get out of there early." He says while squeezing his arm around me.

I nod my head. "Yeah that sound perfect." I lean up and kiss his cheek and then scoot back over to my side. We are pulling into the parking lot and I don't want anyone to see us snuggled up.

I am dancing with Jubes and Kitty. The teachers are at a table watching everyone. The guys, Peter and Bobby are getting some drinks. There is more students here and there. We have been here for awhile and it's ok. I would have more fun if I could be with Logan. But none of the other students are hanging around the teachers. Logan is drinking a beer and talking to Ororo and Scott but he keeps glancing at me.

I feel someone come up behind me and start dancing. I pull away quickly. I don't want to hurt anyone. It's a guy who looks quite drunk. He grabs my arm and pulls me towards him.

"Um sorry. But I am done dancing right now." I start to pull away and head over to the table the guys have settled at. But he does not let go and pulls me in closer to him.

"Quite being a tease. Just dance baby." He reaches down to grab my ass.

"I said no! Now let go of me." But before I can say anymore he is yanked away from me and I hear an unmistakable growl.

"The lady said no bub!" Logan is holding the man off the floor with one hand his other is in a fist near his throat. His claws are not out but if they did come out the man would be dead. He leans in closer to the man and whispers. "Touch my girl again. You ain't gonna live to see tomorrow. Got that." He let's the man fall as his friends run over to help him up.

"Sorry dude. Didn't know she was with anyone." He stammers out and they run off.

He turn around and I see the Golden eyes of wolverine. They slowly start to turn brown as he looks at me. He cups my face in his hands. "Are you ok, Baby?" He asks. I want to lean into his hands more but realize he has no gloves on and pull away.

There is a small crowd of students around us and I notice Bobby flince when he hears Logan call me baby. "Yes I'm fine. Thank you. Umm...I am a little tired could you take me home?" He winks at me.

"I can take you back Rogue." Bobby says while stepping between Logan and me. Jubes comes to the rescue again.

"Bobby. You haven't even danced with Kitty yet. Geez." She grabs Bobby and pulls him over to Kitty to dance.

We stop by the table all the teachers are at to leave.

"Rogue is a bit shaken and tired. I'm gonna take her back to the mansion." Logan states. Scott starts to say something but it looks like Storm stops him. Logan takes my hand and walks me out.

 **End Chapter Note: I have already started writing the next chapter and hope to get it up this weekend! The next chapter will most likely go up to a M rating so wanted to warn you all first. Unless I get one that says they would rather it stay at a Time rating.** **Please recheck out my new Story about Captain America and a OC.** **Please Review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello lovies!! This chapter is dedicated to Iron man fan2626**

 **Two chapters in two days!!**

 **Thank you for loving the story so much and for your frequent reviews!! It helps me keep going! This chapter is now bumped to a M rating. Be warned.**

 **Don't forget to check out my other story "Red, White, and Pink" a Captain America story :)**

 **Disclaimer: Again I own nothing :(**

I drag her out of the bronze. I realize that I almost slipped up. I called her baby in front of all the kids. I almost kissed her. But the Wolverine was handling the controls more than me. I smelt Marie's fear first, then saw that dick with his hands on her. I heard her say no and then I saw red. I wasn't about to let some drunk asshole touch what's mine.

I pull Marie to the truck, which luckily is parked towards the back of the lot and slam her against the door.

"Mine. Mate." The wolverine growls out. Her eyes get dark with lust.

"Yes." She whispers.

I slam my mouth against hers. Kissing her like I might lose her. I am lost. All I can think about is her mouth on mine and her hand in my hair. Her other hand is pulling my shirt and slips underneath rubbing over my stomach. I hear her moan and I start to come out of my fog. I slow down the kisses. I kiss down her neck and pull away. She is beautiful. Her hair is a little messed up, the tiara falling to the side. Lips swollen and red from my kisses. Her right leg is hitched up around my hip, and she smells amazing. A mixture of vanilla, sunshine, sweat, and arousal.

I reach up and pull her tiara off tossing it in the bed of the truck. She puts her foot back on the ground straightening out her clothes. She smells nervous now. She wipes at her mouth and then reaches out and fixes my shirt.

"Umm. That sure was somethin sugah." She says a little shaky. I realize how inexperienced she is. That must be why she smells nervous. Plus I just slammed her into the truck practically assaulting her. Damn I'm an ass.

"I'm sorry baby. The wolverine was still in control a bit." I reach up and rub her swollen lip with my thump. Her breath hitches.

"How about some ice cream?" I ask. Her eyes light up and she smiles.

"I'd sure like that sugah." She leans up and gives me a quick kiss. "Thank you for saving me. My big bad wolverine." She winks. A growl comes out and I have to fight the wolverine down before he takes her against this truck.

"Gotta protect whats mine darlin." I smirk. "Now get in the truck before we do something we don't want the others to see right her against it."

She giggles and hopes in the truck buckling in in the middle. I start up the truck and start to pull out when she clears her throat and elbows me.

"What?"

"You should really buckle up." She says. I get flashbacks to when she last said that. Right before I flew out the windshield and she got stuck, in a truck that was about to explode.

"Fine." I grumble. "But only for you. And because I would rather not fly out the windshield again." I buckle up and she lifts up my arm snuggling into me.

I guess a lot of things are changing. Like the wolverine snuggling. But everything just feels right.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

We are laying in the back of Logan's truck, on top of a small blanket. We got ice cream and talked. Snuggled on the hood of the truck. We were headed back to the mansion when Logan stopped at a dirt road that came out at a clearing. We decided to lay in the back and look at the stars.

I want to kiss him but I'm nervous. I'm not sure why. When he kissed me against the truck though it felt amazing. But he was taking the lead and that was nice. I didn't have to worry about what I was doing. But now I want to kiss him. I wonder what he meant by the Wolverine was in control. I mean does he, Logan, not want to kiss me like that? I am so confused.

"What is it baby? What's wrong?" He looks over at me and I'm sure he could small my nerves. Stupid feral senses.

"Nothing I just….i don't know." He looks at me with his eyebrow raised.

I better get it all out now or I'll never say it. "Well I'm confused. You kissed me and it was amazing, but you keep stopping when its getting good. Then you said it's not because I'm inexperienced. But you stop anyway. Then you tell me your sorry, that the wolverine is in control. So does that mean you don't really want to kiss me? Plus I want to kiss you but I'm not sure where to start and I like it when your in control because then I don't have to think too much. But I'm nervous because this is all new to me….touching…" suddenly Logan is on top of me. Pressing me into the bed of the truck. He reaches up to cup my face and stares into my eyes.

"I want to kiss you every second. I want to do more than kiss you. But the Wolverine would not stop if you aren't ready. I am scared I'm gonna hurt you, or he is and then you'll leave me. If you want to kiss me baby...just do it. Your mine now. You can kiss me whenever you want. But if you like it better when I'm in control…." He grinds his hardness into me and I feel a rush of warmth pull in my belly. "I can do that to. Just tell me to stop and I will." He leans down and kisses me. Slow at first but then harder. His lips kiss down my neck. Nipping and growling as he goes. I buck my hips up so my heat meets his, trying to release this ache. When his length presses into me it feels amazing.

"Logan…" I moan

"Shit baby…" he growls out. Then takes my legs and wraps them around his waist. Causing him to grind into me more. It feels amazing and I wonder if this feels so good, and we still have our clothes on. How must making love feel.

He continues to grind into me and I decide to tilt my hips back and forth to feel more. Suddenly he bites down on my neck then licks the mark. Growling out "Mine. Marie. Mate"

I gasp. "Logan..I need you."

"I know baby….God Marie…." He continues to rub his hardness on me over and over and I feel like I might explode. "Yes. Logan. Wolverine." I hear the *SNIKT* of his claws and my shirt and bra are sliding off my front. He stares at me. His eyes are a swirl of golden and brown. "Your so beautiful Marie." He leans down and latches his mouth onto my nipple. Sucking and licking and biting. His hand playing with my other nipple and I feel like I am about to burst. "Logan...I can't…"

"Yes you can baby. Come on. Cum for me." He kisses me. "Open your eyes Marie. Look at me. I want to see you cum." I snap my eyes open and he starts grinding down even harder and I am lost. There is an explosion and I see stars. "Logan!!" I scream as I try to latch onto him, because I think I might float away. He continues to rock into me a bit more when I feel him tense up and his claws slam into the bed of the truck. "Fuck. Marie." He growls out.

His head is nuzzled into my neck. He slowly looks at me and kisses my nose. "God baby. I have never done that before. Your turning me into a horny teenager." He chuckles.

I laugh "You the wolverine. Have never done this?" I ask confused.

"I have never humped a girl with my clothes on until I came. No. You do things to me baby." He smiles. "How do you feel?"

"My fingertips are all tingly. I think I saw the universe." I look in his eyes and feel nothing but love. "I can't wait till we make love. If it's anything like that."

He pulls off of me and pulls me to him to sit in his lap. "It will be better baby, much better. That was amazing sweetheart."

"Sweetheart? I like it. Thank you Logan. I love you."

"I love you to sweetheart. How was your first orgasm with someone other than yourself?" He asks with a sly wink.

"Umm that was my first ever. Plus it was with you. So amazing!" His eyes are huge. "What?"

"You've never….touched yourself?" He asked surprised.

"No. I always thought that if it felt good, I knew sex would feel better. I would never get to feel that. So I never wanted to tease myself. You can't miss what you never have." I smile at him.

He goes to cup my cheek but I notice his claws are still out. He pulls back but I grab his hand. "Don't. They don't scare me. They are a part of you." I travel down one of the claws with my finger till I reach his skin. He is shuddering and I notice he is holding his breath.

"Marie...Your amazing. I love you." He grabs my face and kisses me claws out and all and I feel so much joy and love for this man. I feel so happy.

 **End Chapter Note: I hope you enjoyed my first M rated chapter. I hope it sounds good. I know how it feels when your with someone you love. But it's hard to write. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello again lovies!! I'm back! I am a little behind on homework, so I am sorry if there is time between updates. Thank you again to all the reviews!! I love you all!!** **Disclaimer: I own nothing. But can I get a Logan of my own? Please?**

Marie shifts away from me and I notice the state of her shirt. She blushes and pulls it closed.

"Ummmmm. I don't have anything to cover…" she mumbles with a blush.

"Here" I reach over and grab my jacket it put it on her. She looks like she is drowning in it. But at least it is covering her up. "Looks good on you." I smile

She looks so beautiful hair all mussed and her face flush from her orgasam. I can't believe what this little slip of a girl does to me. I kiss her again then we decide to head back.

We get back to the mansion and I walk Marie to her room. The others have not arrived back yet and the rest of the brats are asleep. She looks all nervous and won't look me in the eye.

"Hey." I tilt her chin up. "Look at me darlin."

Her big brown eyes are full of love. She tilts up and kisses me. "Here. You can have it back." She starts to take my jacket off.

"Keep it baby. Get some sleep." I kiss her on top of the head. "Love you." I say as I head off to my room.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

TIME JUMP- A few weeks later. End of September.

So it's been a few weeks since my birthday. Logan and I have tried to catch some time together here and there but it's hard. I am trying to keep up with my classes so I can still graduate early. I was actually able to have a talk with Bobby and then Kitty. Bobby knew something was going on between Logan and I. I explained that he was with Kitty now and shouldn't worry about me. He said he was mostly worried that Logan was just playing with me and would leave in a second. But they both agreed to keep our secret. So now Jubes, Bobby, and Kitty know. But it's also nice that I don't have to keep the secret from them. Logan has even come to spend time with me when Jubes, Bobby and Kitty are there. But he doesn't stay long. I think he just doesn't like to be around Jubes for long. Plus he still hates Bobby.

It's been awhile since I have had such a bad nightmare. Yes I get them alot. But tonight was bad. I had to get up to vomit. Logan had died. He died that night on the statue of liberty after touching me. I needed to know he was ok so I decided to sneak to his room. I have my long nightgown on, with long sleeves and the hood up. Can't take the chance to run into someone in the middle of the night and kill them. I get to Logan's room, take a deep breath and knock.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I was already not sleeping well. But I had finally just got to sleep when I heard the smallest knock on my door. I would have gutted whoever it was waking me at 3 in the morning, but then I smelled her. Marie. Vanilla, sunshine, and tears. I jump up and yanked open the door. She is standing there in her long nightgown with the hood on. All covered up. She is wringing her hands together and looking down. If it weren't for my senses I wouldn't have heard her.

"I had a nightmare." She whispers. She slowly looks up, there is a slight blush on her face and I realize I'm only in my sweatpants. I can tell she has been crying. I reach out and take her hood off her. Then pull her into me and drag her into my room.

"I'm sorry." She says. "I usually deal with them on my own but this time it was bad." She stammers out still clinging to me. "I just needed to know you were ok."

"Sshh baby. Yeah I'm ok. You know you can come here anytime. You don't have to deal with them on your own." I tell her while rubbing her back. She is still trembling.

"I'm just used to it. Never wanted to bother you before. But since we are together now…" she slowly tapers off and sighs.

"Why are you all covered up?" I ask. She knows she can touch me.

"Don't want to take the chance of hurting someone. I share a room." She states. I still hate it so I head over to my drawer and grab a flannel shirt of mine for her.

"Here put this on. That way you're not all covered. You can sleep here." She looks shocked but takes the shirt. She starts to blush but takes off her nightgown and I can feel myself growing hard. She is standing there in nothing but her underwear. I hold back from grabbing her because if I start now she won't get sleep. She needs sleep. She puts on my shirt, all I can focus on is her long legs.

"Um, I don't have to stay. Just wanted to…" I cut her off.

"Get in the bed Marie." It comes out as more of a growl. Mostly because I am as hard as a rock.

She looks down and I am sure she notices. She blushes and then runs and jumps into the bed. I laugh at her child like antics and climb in behind her. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her towards me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"We were on the Statue of liberty. After you touched me….you never woke up. You died. I killed you." She starts to cry again.

"Never baby. I would never die. And you can touch me now. I'm ok. I promise." She slowly starts to calm down and her breathing starts to even out. She is almost asleep when she giggles.

"Your purring." She says. Shit. I am. That's never happened before. I didn't even know I could.

"No. Don't stop. I like it. Its relaxing." She says. I don't know how I even started purring. But I relax back into my mate and I feel the rumble in my chest again. Then I fall into the most peaceful sleep I have ever had.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I slowly start to wake. Something is waking me up. A banging on the door. But I am so comfortable. I am warm and there is this purring sound that is so relaxing. I hear the banging again. Why isn't Jubes getting the door? The purring stops and I hear a growl.

Oh yeah. I'm in Logan's bed. I snuggle into him more. I feel his hardness on my ass. Then his growl. He kisses my neck.

BANG BANG BANG

"Wolvie! Wake up!" It's Jubes. I look at the clock and it's 10 am. I missed my morning class with Scott. I start to get up when I fall off the bed, Tangled in the blanket, while Logan goes to get the door laughing at me.

"What do you want yellow?" I hear him growl.

"Listen, is Rogue with you?" She asks. I peek up from behind the bed and smile.

"Ok well she missed Scott's class. I told him I was headed to my room to check on her. But I know she's not there so…." She is cut off when Logan grabs her and pulls her inside.

"He's coming" Logan says while closing the door.

Jubes grabs my nightgown off the ground and runs to hide behind the bed with me.

BANG BANG BANG

"Logan get up." Scott yells.

I hear Logan open the door. Scott's asking if he has heard from me because I missed class. Jubes is texting someone. She looks at me and puts her finger in front of her mouth as if to tell me to be quiet. Then suddenly, Kitty's head pops up from the floor between Jubes and me. I have to stifle a scream. She grabs Jubes and pulls her down through the floor. I can still hear Logan and Scott arguing. Then Kitty pops back up and shows me she has on gloves and long sleeves which is good because I'm still in Logan's shirt. She grabs me and we start to phase through the floor when I reach up to grab my nightgown quickly, but she starts to fall and I'm sure we made a noise for Scott to hear. Then we are on the floor in Bobby's room.

I look at Kitty and Jubes and we all start laughing. Bobby is on his bed just shaking his head.

"Why does it have to me my room that's below Logan's." He says. "I was sleeping." He then lays back down and covers his head.

Jubes jumps up. "I am gonna run and let Scott know your sick in bed. So hurry to our room incase he wants to check on you." Then she runs off.

"Thanks Kitty." I say with a smile.

"No worries. Good thing I was here anyway. Bobby and I don't have morning classes. It's our break time. Luckily we decided to sleep in." She says.

"Sorry Bobby!" I yell as I run out the door and i swear I hear him growl at me.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I am about done standing here listening to Scott lecture me about spending to much time with Marie. I already told him I didn't know where she was. So what if I'm lying. I just want him to leave so I can get Marie and the firecracker out of here. Then there is a loud thump and a grunt from behind the bed. Shit!

Scott pushes past me before I can even think.

"You can't just barge into my room scooter." I growl at him. We both head over to the bed. I am trying to think of a way to explain why not only Marie but why her friend is here, behind my bed. But when we get there no one is there. I can smell them still. Where the fuck did they go?

"Excuse me, Mr.Scott?" Yellow says, standing in front of my door. How the fuck!?

"Yes Jubilee?" Scott walks over to the door.

"I just checked on Rogue. She is still in bed. She says she is sorry she missed class but she is just not feeling well this morning." Yellow says. Then looks at me and winks.

 **End Chapter Note: hope you enjoyed this chapter!! It was fun to write. Please review!! Love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello my lovies!! I am now reading Batman:The dark Knight return in my comic book class :) Not gonna complain!** **Also I have started another Rogan story!! Go check out "Not just a kid" chapter 2 should be up tonight.** **I will start doing more time jumps in this story to get to December and Marie's graduation faster :)** **This is a M chapter.** **Disclaimer: Does it need to be said? I own nothing.**

TIME JUMP- Day before Halloween.

Well spending time with Marie has gotten harder and harder. She has to study a lot and I have been busy training some of the junior X-Men and Chuck has been sending me on more missions. I think he noticed how much time I have spent with Marie at night, the cat has had to help either her or me out of a tight spot more than once. I still get to sleep with her some nights. Just sleep. She comes to my room when she has had a nightmare. It's nice coming home from a mission and she is fast asleep in my bed, or if she is not there I can smell her, knowing she was recently. She even surprised me once. I came home from a long mission and she was asleep in my bed. But I also heard a weird hum that was new. She had set up a mini fridge in my room. It was filled with beer and Reese's. She is the only one who knows I like Reese's. The note said

"I know how you hate to sneak your beer in the kitchen. I also know you want no one to know you eat chocolate. Now you can keep them here. With me :)

Love, The Kid"

Yeah she was something else. Also I have not had the urge to just up and leave for awhile. That's all her. I have a home. I need to talk to Chuck because I found an old cabin out in the woods on the property, I could work on it. Make it really nice. It could be ours.

I hear the door open to the classroom. We are short staffed with Ororo and Jean out of town and Scott needed me to sit in and watch some snot nose kids retake a test. Normally I would have told him off, but I was trying to finish a book Marie got me, figured it would give me quite time.

"Hey Logan!" Marie says all to sweetly. I look at her then eye the brats. She looks back and notices them.

"Um Mr.Logan." she practically purrs. Shit why did she have to say it like that, i'm already getting hard. "The professor wanted me to give you this. He says it is a new schedule for your training classes." She saunters over standing right in front of my desk. She hands me the schedule. I look up to thank her when I notice she has on her big green coat and is holding it closed. "Could you look that over and make sure it looks ok?" She purrs while slowly opening her coat, holy fuck! I clear my throat and shift in my seat to keep from growling. She is wearing her jeans and nothing but a green lacy shirt that is way to revealing. I could only guess it was most likely some type of lingerie.

"Umm" is all I can get out. She glances back at the paper I'm holding and right on top of the schedule is a sticky note.

I don't have afternoon classes.

Fancy a date?

I chuckle and look back at her. "Looks real good Rogue, you can tell the professor he did a good job." I was surprised I was able to get it out without a growl. I am sure she sees that the wolverine is close to the surface.

"Perfect" she says smiling and closes up her coat. "Bye Mr.Logan" she loudly states as she practically skips out of the classroom.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Well that didn't work out. I was complaining to Jubes about how Logan and I never get to go out and do anything like a real couple. Then suddenly Kitty was running past and stopped since she overheard.

"You don't have any afternoon classes with Jean gone right?" She asks

"Nope." I say confused

"Here." She hands me a paper. "Professor asked me to give this to Logan. You can and ask him to dinner!"

I was really embarrassed at first after Jubes suggested what I do but once I did the look on Logan's face was priceless! But of course he got called on a mission. Not sure when he was getting back. That was last night.

Tonight is the Halloween party and I wasn't going to go. Hoping to spend time with Logan but since he was gone, Jubes insisted I go. She said she had the perfect costume. I'm all dressed up and ready for the party and I'm headed out the door when I run into Bobby.

"I heard your Wolf is back." He says before quickly running after Kitty.

I check myself over in the mirror one last time, grab my basket full of reeses and skip up to Logan's room.

I knock on his door, then knock again. He usually answers right away. Usually because he can smell me. Also because we don't want Scott to catch me up here in the teachers wing.

Finally he opens the door, and holy hell. He had just taken a shower and was now in his jeans. Hair is all wet and he still has water drops clinging to his chest. He looks me up and down, his eyes turn gold. Then he grabs me and pulls me into his room.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I had just gotten back from a tough mission. Gone longer than I wanted to be. I was going to go check on Marie but I noticed all the brats running around in their costumes and didn't want to risk there being others in Marie's room getting ready. I headed to my room to shower all the dirt and blood off me. She always worries when I look like I had gotten hurt. I smell her before I hear her knock but go to put on my jeans first. She Knocks again.

I open the door and there's my girl. Wearing a short white dress with a red apron, and a red cape with the hood up, her hair is braided into pigtails and she is holding a picnic basket. She is all legs and I can see a lot of her cleavage looking down on her. She has my tags on nestled between those breasts. She looks at me and her eyes trail up to mine. I can smell her arousal and she blushes. I grab her arm and drag her into my room.

I slam the door shut and lock it, shoving her up against it. I look into her eyes trying to reel in the wolverine. I slide her hood off slowly and play with her braids.

"I like these." I growl. "Who are you supposed to be little girl?"

Her breath hitches and she runs her hands up and down my chest. "Little red Riding Hood." She looks at me in the eyes and says quietly "Your my big bad wolf." The wolverine snaps and I'm sure she sees it because she sucks in a breath. I slam my lips on her mouth and she drops her basket, Reese's chocolate spilling out. I reach under her skirt and lift her up. Her legs immediately wrap around my waist and her hands are in my hair, she is kissing me back just as hard. Her kiss is full of need. I walk her over to the bed and lay her down. I pull her cape off and toss it away. Kissing down her neck and to her chest. I pull down her dress until her breasts spill out and I latch onto one. She moans with pleasure and it's getting harder to stop the wolverine from taking her. I slowly makey way down and reach up her skirt ripping her panties off. She sucks in a breath and I can smell how aroused she is. I start to place my head between her legs when she stiffens.

"You, you don't have to." She mumbles to me. I can smell her embarrassment.

"I want to baby, you smell so good." I say inhaling her sent between her legs. I slowly reach up and rub her clit. She starts to moan and her head falls back onto the bed. I take that as my cue and dive in. She tastes so sweet and the noises she is making, makes me so hard. I unzip my pants to release the pressure. I keep at it licking and sucking and driving her crazy. I can tell she is close and decide to add a finger. She is so tight.

"Logan!" She screams, I go faster and soon she cumming all over my face, I lap it up. She looks so peaceful and sated.

"How you feeling baby?" I ask.

"Amazing. No one has ever done that to me." She opens her eyes and they get huge. I realize she is looking at my cock. I had stood and forgot to tuck it back in and I am still hard as a rock. I start to tuck it into my pants when she stops my hand. She sits up and looks at me shyly.

"Can I?" She asks so innocently and it makes my cock twitch.

"Baby, it's ok. I just wanted you to enjoy yourself." I say

"But I wanna make you feel good also." She says and I can't believe she is mine. I just nod and she gets on her knees in front of me. I growl at the site of her. She slowly grabs it and takes it into her mouth. I reach down and grab the back of her head but keep myself from pushing her forward. I don't want to scare her. She is a little sloppy but it's Marie. It feels amazing. She is slowly sucking it in and out. She stops and looks up at me.

"Is this ok?" She asks, eyes big.

"Yeah baby, don't stop." I growl out. I take my hand off her head. She dives back in taking me in and out faster and it feels so amazing. I can't remember ever receiving a better blow job.

"Fuck! Marie! Baby stop. I'm gonna…." I start to pull away but she pushes my penis in farther and I fall apart. She sucks it all in swallowing everything up. She releases me with a pop. She wipes her mouth and smiles up at me. I pull her up to me and kiss her

"That was amazing darlin." I hug her and help her straighten out her clothes. She grabs her cape and puts it back on.

"So your not gonna let Red Riding Hood go to the party all alone are you?" She asks me teasing as I get dressed.

"How could I say no to you. Your gonna be the death of me darlin." I say with a chuckle. She walks over after picking up her basket. She reaches up and hugs me placing a slight kiss on my lips.

"My what a nice mouth you have." She says with a wink.

"The better to eat you with my dear." I say as we walk down to the party.

 **End Chapter Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to check out my other Rogan story. Not just a kid. Chapter 2 of that will hopefully be up tonight.** **Review review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I am so so sorry for the long wait!! I have not abandoned you my loves!! I started a new Rogan Story called Not Just a kid. I have been focused on that story. Which had given me writers block for this one. But I am back!! I also have a companion story to Not Just a Kid up called Just a Kid. One story is in Logans POV the other in Maries POV. Check them out if you have time!! Without furher adu. Enjoy!!!** **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It's almost Thanksgiving and it has been hard to be around Marie. Not what you think. She is so amazing and kind and beautiful. If we want to continue to keep this a secret, I need to keep my distance some. We almost got caught the other night. Marie was watching some movie in the common room. I came in and sat by her. Next thing you know she is snuggled up next to me. Then she starts to smell real good. She is rubbing my leg. Then we are making out like a couple of teenagers. Well she is a teenager. But I'm about 130 years old. How does she do this to me!? Anyway. Good thing I could hear and smell him before he entered. Scott showed up asking why we both looked guilty. Not your business,Bub! So because of all this I needed something to keep me busy.

I told to Chuck the other day, I found an old cabin out in the woods on the property. Real old and looking worse for wear. I offered to buy it and fix it up. Surprise Marie with it. But Chuck refused to take any money. But I pay my way. So I agreed to continue working at the school to pay for it. That's what I have been doing the last month. Fixing up the cabin for Marie. I want her to have it after she graduates. I already added an extension to the cabin. There is a loft bedroom, living room with a big fireplace. Nice kitchen to which I added a nice dining room to. She loves to cook. Right now I am working on a couple guest rooms in the extension. If I know Marie she will want her friends over and this way they have somewhere to stay without having to hike it back to the mansion. It's pretty easy to get a lot of work done when you have healing. I don't get tired. The colder weather don't bother me. Plus all this built up sexual tension, gives me a reason to get my energy out. But it's worth it. For Marie.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Well today is Thanksgiving!! I have been helping Ororo in the kitchen all day! Today is the first year I did most of the cooking myself. Most of the kids who have family have left back home for Thanksgiving. But there is still more kids than there is at Christmas here. So two turkeys it is!

I haven't seen Logan much the past month. We are trying to keep our relationship a secret. But it's been hard. I think we both have a lot of pent up sexual tension. Me from never experiencing it before. And Logan because he stopped sleeping around when he met me. I have to hand it to him. He sure does have a lot of patience. Ever since Halloween we agreed to go a little slower. We both had fun. But it was going a little fast for me. So we just do a lot of making out. Gosh can that man kiss!! Well anyway I only see him during breakfast and dinner usually. Maybe a quick kiss here and there. Other than that he is gone and he won't tell me where. Has me a bit worried. But I know he likes to get away sometimes.

The food is done and everyone is starting to gather around the table. Everyone but Logan.

Professor..

Yes my dear..let me reach out to him.

Good Professor can let him know dinner is ready. Also that I am worried for him. I go in the kitchen to grab the second turkey, everything else looks to be out there already. Thats when I almost jump out of my skin. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and I am pulled into a strong body, he smells of pine, cigars, and a bit of motor oil. Mmmmm.

"Hey darlin, you miss me?" He growls into my ear.

"Logan!" I turn around quickly. "You scared me half to death!" I smack his arm. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry darlin. I got caught up. But wheels let me know dinner was ready." He glides his hands slowly down my sides until they reach my waist and he lifts me up and sits me on the counter. "Remember when I found you in here after the dance?" He asks me while slowly kisses down my neck.

"Ye..yes. I remember. You danced with me." I sigh wrapping my legs around his waist and he pushes his bulge into me.

He grabs my ass and pushes me into him harder. "You were so beautiful darlin. How did I get so lucky?" The ache is building in me more. "I have missed you so much baby. I can't keep my hands off you. You smell so good. Smell like mine." He growls out while nipping at my neck some more.

As good as this feels. I still feel confused. He has been avoiding me so much lately. Everytime I try and talk about it he changes the subject. "I miss you to sugah, where have you been?" I try and ask between kisses.

"Just out." He says flatly.

"Just out?" I start to push him away. "Logan. You have been avoiding me so much. I miss you. Where have you…." He cuts me off with a kiss. Gosh this man is infuriating. But he does kiss well. That's when it happens. We are wrapped around each other. His hands are in my hair and my legs wrapped around his waist. Kissing each other silly. When I feel it. First I feel the pull I haven't felt with him in a long time. Then his thoughts. His feelings. How much he wants me. Images of him taking me hard on this counter from behind. Then I finally get the sense to push him off me, and he collapses. He falls onto the floor and starts to seizure. And I start to scream.

First in the kitchen is Ororo and she looks at me with sadness. Then Jean who immediately rolls him onto his side and Yanks off her sweater to lay under his head. Then Scott who is trying to pull me away from him.

"No!! Don't touch me!!" I scream at him and back away into the counter. My head hits the handle. I think I feel a burst of pain, I reach up and feel my head and there's blood all over my hands. I look over and see Logan has stopped convulsing but is not waking up. There are others. They are all looking at me and asking questions. I can't comprehend what they are saying. There is to many people. To much noise. My head keeps pounding. Over and over again pounding.

"No, no, no, no, no…"

"Rouge. You have to stop or I am going to have to reach into your mind and make you stop. Rogue stop! ROGUE STOP!" Jean yells at me. I realize I have been hitting my head back onto the cabinet handle over and over. I look over and Logan is gone.

"Where is he!?" I scream while crawling over to where he was laying.

"Rogue it's ok. Hank and Peter moved him down to the medical lab." Jean says matter of factly.

"I..I don't understand...I don't." I can't think straight. I reach up and touch my head and realize there is even more blood. All I can think about is Logan. Did I kill him? Why is my skin back on for him? Logan….then everything fades to black.

 **End Chapter Notes: Please review!! I missed you all! Hope you enjoyed!!!**


End file.
